


I told him he could have my jacket, wrapped it tight around his shoulders

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Squadron - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Poe Dameron's Jacket, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, The First Order Sucks, The Resistance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: When Finn woke from his coma, he started wearing Poe’s jacket everywhere.And Poe found himself in a strange situation.It was fine that Finn liked the jacket so much.  Poe said he could have it, and Finn wore it often.But that was the problem too.  Finn wore the jacket nearly every day, and the fact that it was once his made Poe’s mind do a funny thing.





	I told him he could have my jacket, wrapped it tight around his shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Whiskey” by Maroon 5, but I changed the pronouns. 
> 
> Happy late Star Wars Day!

Poe Dameron received the jacket when he became a full-fledged pilot for the Resistance.

After playful ribbing and joshing from his squad, Leia approached the team during a round of drinks with a gift.

Poe’s eyes flittered curiously towards Leia’s face, then at the article of clothing draped over her arm. She jutted her chin up, and Poe sat at attention, his posture straightening. His squadron halted in their drinking and merriment, observing the two with prying eyes.

“Commander,” Leia said, “a gift from all of us was commissioned.”

Poe rose from his seat, Leia holding the shoulders of the jacket and showing it to him.

It was made of tan leather, straps of red about one shoulder and a stripe on the other side. There was a pocket below the stripe, as well as a tag showing his designation.

Poe furrowed his eyebrows. Commander jackets usually weren’t this...flashy. Why was he an exception to the rule?

Nevertheless, the jacket was exactly his style. He couldn’t have picked it out better himself.

His mouth quirked upwards. “Thank you, General.”

Poe took the material in his hands and liked the soft leather feel.

“I was right,” Leia said with a little smile, “it will work for you.”

“Try it on!” He heard Jessika encourage.

Poe absently stuck one arm in the sleeve, followed by the other. He fixed the collar and adjusted the shoulders. He smoothed out the leather and left it open, his standard black shirt still exposed.

Black Squadron ooh’ed to tease him, and Poe snorted. “Sorry about them. They’ve forgotten their manners,” Poe said to Leia.

“There’s no need for manners,” Leia said. “Try not to dirty up the jacket on the first night.”

Poe inclined his head. “I won’t, General. Thank you.”

————

Surprisingly, it took months for Poe to scuff and dirty his jacket.

Unfortunately, it was under the worst possible circumstances.

Crash landing on a desert planet and nearly dying was not the way he expected to lose it.

When he returned to the Resistance base, Leia was just glad he was alive.

It wasn’t until the next assault on the landing bay when Poe saw his jacket again.

He never expected that the handsome man known only as Finn would have kept the jacket through all of his travels. And that Finn tried to give the jacket back to him.

Poe was so elated by the sight of the man he thought he lost on Jakku that he told Finn to keep it. Giving the jacket to Finn was a no-brainer, despite Poe’s attachment to it. While it used to show that he was a commander, he realized that titles didn’t much matter.

So he let Finn have the jacket, because it was the least he could do.

————

When Finn woke from his coma, he started wearing Poe’s jacket everywhere.

And Poe found himself in a strange situation.

It was fine that Finn liked the jacket so much. Poe said he could have it, and Finn wore it often.

But that was the problem too. Finn wore the jacket nearly every day, and the fact that it was once his made Poe’s mind do a funny thing.

Poe would be in a meeting with the other pilots, and he would see Finn somewhere in the corner, wearing his jacket, and he would think about what it would be like to kiss him, and push the jacket off his shoulders. He would think about securing the jacket to protect Finn from the wind after they had just spent the night together. He would think about Finn laughing at him in the jacket, smiling at him in the jacket, sending him looks in the jacket.

Poe didn’t let these thoughts get in the way of their friendship. If he couldn’t have Finn in the way he wanted, he would settle for being his best friend. His squadron always teased him about it on the landing bay between missions, when Finn would be there lingering in the jacket.

“There’s your boyfriend,” Suralinda teased.

“You should go say hi,” Snap suggested with a wink.

“And ask him if he’d please shove his tongue down your throat,” Karé sang.

Jessika giggled, smacking Karé’s arm but not defending Poe’s stargazing.

Poe would always blush to his neck and tell them to stop. He made others believe he was suave in regards to relationships, but Black Squadron knew he was impossibly shy, and didn’t make fun of him for that.

Poe bided his time the more it passed, pretended he didn’t get increasingly flustered when Finn wore the jacket like it was no big deal.

————

Rey’s arrival at the Resistance base was a cause of concern at first.

Finn’s face always lit up when Rey was mentioned in casual conversation, and it made Poe a little envious. He wanted Finn to brighten up like that because of him.

And when Rey finally showed up, her and Finn embracing like lovers reuniting after months apart, Poe didn’t know what to feel.

Poe was not a jealous man by nature. That’s what made this entire situation so strange.

He would see Rey and Finn laughing in a corner, and he would feel a tad left out. They had gone on a whole adventure together, where Poe wasn’t with Finn for very long on his journey. While Poe technically had known Finn for longer, he had been with Rey for a longer period of time.

And Poe couldn’t really be angry at Rey. She was really very nice, and Black Squadron got on with her immediately due to her piloting skills. She was an important part of Finn’s life, and she had a wonderful personality. He couldn’t fault her for much, and she was a Jedi to boot.

Poe didn’t feel like dying by lightsaber any time soon.

Poe wished he were in on the jokes, though. He was missing things that he shouldn’t.

————

Poe hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on a conversation, but he was glad that he did.

Sat on crates in the landing bay at the latest Resistance base on Felucia was Rey, Finn, and Black Squadron.

Poe hid behind a nearby wall as Rey asked curiously, “why do you always wear that jacket? Don’t you have other clothes?”

Poe heard the women in his squadron snicker.

“What?” Rey asked, big blue eyes searching between the pilots for an answer.

Thankfully, none of them got to answer.

Finn said, “this is Poe’s jacket. He gave it to me.”

Rey’s eyebrow raise resounded across the galaxy.

“What?” Finn asked confusedly. “He said I could have it!”

Rey seemed to have an epiphany, looking between Finn and the Black Squadron. “I need you to answer this honestly, for all of our sakes.” She paused, looking at Finn’s profile as she asked the pilots, “does Poe have a crush on Finn?”

The way Finn’s face changed was not what Poe had expected.

He blushed, eyes fluttering to his lap and a little ‘psh’ escaping his mouth.

Poe wanted to stride in there and kiss Finn in front of everyone.

Finn had feelings for him too!

But just as Poe’s heart soared at the information, alarms were set off all across the base.

They resounded with the beat of his heart, and cast the hallway in dark red.

Leia rounded the corner, doing a power walk so fast that a woman of her age should not be able to accomplish it.

She caught sight of Poe’s shocked expression, and said, “the First Order are in the star system.”

Poe’s heart thudded. “Kriff.”

He spun into the room with the speed of a startled rabbit, knowing what Leia wanted him and his squadron to do.

Lead the First Order away from the star system before they were discovered.

Poe reached the table and barked, “they’re in the star system! What are you sitting around for?! Let’s go!”

He cast his feelings aside and watched his squadron scatter to their starfighters, throwing on pilot jumpsuits hastily.

Poe went to get his own near his X-wing and saw a familiar blur enter his vision.

Finn was admittedly devastated as he set his eyes on Poe, and he felt a little sick to see a normally happy man so gaunt.

“I want to help,” Finn said.

The thought of Finn in an X-wing made Poe even sicker.

Poe roved his gaze over fighters anyway, catching Rey leaving the bay and igniting her lightsaber. He reported, “there’s no extra ships.” He offered hurriedly, zipping up his jumpsuit, “you can help Leia and Rey with securing the base.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Finn said softly, almost quiet enough that Poe didn’t catch it over the alarms.

It hit Poe, then, the enormity of what was about to happen.

Poe would always be in danger. Finn would always be afraid for his life. That would be the prevailing problem, especially if they pursued a relationship.

And there was no way around it.

Before Poe could ruin himself, he remembered where he was, and the ticking clock.

“This is my life,” Poe said, “and I am the commander. I need to do what’s right.” He turned to the side and grasped the rung of the ladder. “Do whatever you can on the base. I’ll see you afterwards.”

As Poe climbed the ladder that would take him onto his X-wing, he heard a gentle “Poe?”

Poe turned around before he stepped into the cockpit, feeling his heart jump into his throat. “Yeah?”

“Be careful,” Finn said nonnegotiably.

Poe nodded, and dropped into the cockpit, shoving a helmet over his head and snapping down the visor.

————

Poe didn’t know how they managed it, but they drove away the First Order.

But since they would be back soon, they evacuated anyway, choosing a new star system at random and packing up.

Poe was in the midst of packing his bags when Rey framed his doorway.

He heard her light footsteps and turned, dropping his bag on the bed in shock.

Rey didn’t seem to notice, regarding Poe with a calmness that shouldn’t be possible during a slow evacuation.

“I know you heard us,” Rey said.

Poe paled immediately. He dropped his gaze to his bag, unsure what to do or say.

Rey stepped through the threshold. “It’s okay,” she said gently. “I’m not going to say anything. That’s up to both of you to figure out.”

“Are you going to tell me to be good to Finn?” Poe asked vulnerably. “You don’t need to tell me. He’s been through a lot. I know. So have I.”

Rey shifted from foot to foot, observing him like no one else has before. Maybe it had something to do with the Force.

“Did you give him the jacket,” Rey asked carefully, “because you wanted him as more than a friend?”

Poe shook his head honestly. “That thought never crossed my mind.”

Rey slackened her posture, sensing the truth in him. “Then I have nothing to worry about,” she said smoothly, sending him a genuine smile.

She spun on her feet and went down the hallway before Poe could blink.

Huh. That was something. The blessing of a friend.

————

Poe found himself unpacking on a new planet in a new star system on a new base the very next day.

He sensed footsteps nearing his shoebox quarters, and turned, expecting Rey to sneak up on him again.

It was Finn.

In his jacket.

“Hey,” Poe said reedily, his heart in his throat.

Something in Finn’s eyes was making him nervous.

Finn entered the room, taking a few small steps. “Hey.”

Poe went to his default, half-smiling and asking dumbly, “is something the matter?”

“Yes,” Finn said, searching Poe’s face, “something’s the matter.”

Poe’s breath caught in his throat at their sudden close proximity. “Oh?”

He stared at Finn’s lips for a solid three seconds before staring at his feet sheepishly.

He was most definitely not suave.

Finn’s eyes blazed through Poe’s face, and he looked into them shyly.

“Yes,” Finn repeated, “the problem is that you’re not kissing me.”

Poe blinked once. Then twice.

The Black Squadron could have been involved with this. A pick up line? It wasn’t Finn’s style.

Poe found himself burning from the inside out, though. It was a dumb line, but Finn made it sound...nice. Really nice.

Before Finn could get discouraged, Poe found himself leaning closer. He smiled a little, and he wouldn’t be surprised he was sporting a serious pair of heart eyes regardless of the situation.

“That is a problem,” Poe agreed. “It’s been the problem for a while, actually.”

Finn blinked in pure shock. “That...worked?”

Poe bit on his lip to prevent from laughing. He didn’t think Finn would appreciate it.

“Yes,” Poe replied.

“Wow. That was easy.”

“We overcomplicated it, that’s for sure.”

Finn blushed. “So can I really? Kiss you?”

“You sure can,” Poe said with a little smile.

Since Finn suddenly looked shy, Poe took the leap, leaning closer and barely brushing his lips against Finn’s.

When he didn’t get much of a response, Poe murmured, “you have to kiss back.”

“Right!” Finn blushed harder, eyelashes fluttering in embarrassment. “Right.”

Finn leaned in this time, and Poe met him in the middle. Poe felt a warmth bloom in his chest and expand as they kissed a little awkwardly.

Finn had never been kissed, and Poe only had once or twice. It was okay. They would figure it out in time.

Poe pulled back, realizing there was a blinding light in Finn’s eyes, amongst the deep brown. Finn’s smile soon matched his eyes, and Poe was mesmerized by him.

He found himself staring down at the jacket that used to be his, flustered and dazed.

Finn caught his gaze and said softly, “we can share it now.”

Poe snorted and shook his head. He met Finn’s big brown eyes again. “It still looks better on you.”

Out of all the reactions Poe expected, he did not expect to see Finn burst into laughter.

Poe laughed too, nervous energy entering the air and dissolving a few minutes later.

When the dust settled, Poe realized that this wasn’t the strangest way to get a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
